Stroke and Scourge Prologue
by solar123
Summary: Two true brothers face an incident that will change their lives forever.


**KEYSTONE CITY HOSPITAL (January 3****rd**** 1995)- The sun was sparkling through Keystone City, as the famous Flash Legacy swoops through town, defeating countless villains. As Bart Allen and Wally West defeat the last batch of criminals, another event was happening.**

_**This is Stroke's and Scourge's story.**_

The nurse encouraged in desperate yelps as the woman slowly started to deliver her newborn baby. The husband bit his bottom lip in panic, and gripped his wife's hand reassuringly.

"Oh my god…"

The woman's cheeks turned a bright scarlet, as a baby slid off. The nurse and the husband smiled in pleasure.

The nurse cradled the baby, and cleaned the blood and gore off. She wrapped it in a scarlet blanket.

"He's like an angel-"

"Oh my god! Oh my god, another one is coming.."The nurse quickly, but steadily, handed the first baby boy to the husband. The husband cradled it in his tan arms and rocked it back and forth, hushing it. The baby in the fiery red blanket emitted another uproar, taking his first few clumsy breathes of air.

The woman's cheeks turned a dim blue for a moment, then it faded away, as another baby awakened.

The baby surprisingly didn't scream. The husband turned to nurse," Is he breathing, ma'am?"

The nurse checked it's pulse and nodded. "Such quietness for a little runt."

The woman passed out in pain. The nurse, afraid of receiving the husband's panic, quickly said, "That's supposed to happen"

The husband smirked slightly.

The quiet baby was soon washed clean and put in a baby blue blanket.

The quiet one emitted a squeal, but nothing more.

The woman slowly opened her eyes. The husband carried the first delivered, and the nurse set the quiet one on a carrier.

"Please, what should you name your two gentlemen?"

The woman smiled weakly and turned to the husband," Any ideas for the first delivered?"

The man thought for a long moment and responded," Scourge. It sounds like a fiery name, what do you think?"

The woman nodded and added," I vote on Blaze."

The nurse suggested with a pointer finger up," Maybe, you could use Scourge as a nick name, y'know, like an alias."

The man shrugged," Alright"

The nurse smiled and handed the calm baby to his mother.

"And this little gentleman? He didn't cry, and only emitted one peep. Quiet boy!"

The mother turned to his husband. "Whaddya think?"

The man tapped his chin with one finger," Drake."

The nurse laughed slightly," That means dragon. This little man doesn't seem like one"

The mother budged in," It's a wonderful name. But I say it should be Stroke."

The nurse nodded," I suggest Drake, and Stroke shall be the nick name"

The first day of life seemed perfect. Twins. What could be better? They looked exactly alike, until the incident happened…

**Febuary 17****th****, 2005**

"And this class," Mr. Starr pointed to the factory, "Is where all our goods come from."

Drake listened intently and nodded every time Mr. Starr made a statement. After all, he was the teacher. No wonder Drake had straight A's. He was the smartest of the class.

"Goods are produced in buildings," Mr. Starr went on," Labeled as a _factory._" He then glared at Blaze," You got that, Blaze?"

Blaze, Drake's older twin, snapped his head up," What?" He was snoozing from Mr. Starr's "lecture".

Mr. Starr shook his head and continued. Drake turned to his twin," What were you doing?" Blaze simply shrugged and weakly eyed Mr. Starr keenly.

"Whoa, what's that?" Blaze tugged on his brother's elbow. Drake replied coldly, "That's a factory, genius."

Blaze simply rolled his eyes and pulled harder, signaling Drake to come with him. "C'mon! We gotta check this out."

Drake simply dragged along with him," Hey! Lemme go!"

Blaze sprinted toward the factory door. "C'mon bro!"

Drake muttered," I better make sure he doesn't get in any trouble!" He ran off after him.

Blaze ventured off into the charcoal steamer. He coughed a few times, and his eyes began to sting.

Drake, however, got lost. "The back door must be here." He scanned the map. "It says so."

Blaze attempted to make a snappy saying, but he just choked on his own words. He clutched his eyes, and he stumbled across the charcoal. Bruises and cuts surrounded his body. His jacket, that was once a bright red, turned into a scratchy jet black. He stumbled further, and crashed into a chemical analysis table. All the chemicals morphed into his body, and the charcoal slipped it's way into his skin pores. Blaze weakly got up, and a small lantern of fire appeared on his fingertips.

"Whoa.."

Drake entered the back door, he clumsily made his ways. His elbow scratched against the brick walls, and he tripped against the first step, and landed in the ocean. He struggled to swim back to shore, but ended up far in the Atlantic Ocean. "H-help!" he uttered through the water. A few days later, Hurricane Katrina's prologue came to be. He was swallowed up in the middle, and his chest opened up in a wound. Water rushed in, along with a shark's blood. His and the shark's molecules shifted together. When the rescue team came, he was back home.

In the sink, he started to wash his face thoroughly. When he was finished, a spiral water flow circled around his face. He narrowed his eyes and started to wave his hand in the airs, palm up. The water started to spiral around the roof, following the movement of his hand.

_**This is when the alias, Stroke and Scourge, kicks in. They fight crime in Keystone City, side by side. They're appearences changed, and they looked nothing like twins. Not even brothers. But they are brothers. And they always will be.**_

_**This is the story of Stroke and Scourge**_**.**

**A story about brothers.**

**A story of love.**

**A story of pain.**

**A story of friendship.**

**Dedicated to:**

_**Drake Ace **_**and **_**Blaze Ace.**_

**Two **_**true**_** brothers. **


End file.
